


Done

by Bolontiku



Series: Done [1]
Category: Jared Leto Joker, Joker - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: After a fight with JOKER at the club, you decide you're done with it all.





	1. Chapter 1

***

The club music pumped so loudly you could feel the bass reverberate through you. Still you loved it, loved coming in with J and dealing with business or just losing yourself on the dance floor.

Having had enough of bodies pressing up against yours and the heat generated by so many you made your way to the VIP section where J was conducting business.

Frost looked over at you as you walked up. “Miss? He’s a little busy right now,” he offered as you came to a stop next to him.

You smiled and fixed his tie, “its okay Frosty, I need to cool off. I wont make a peep.” you eased past him into the VIP room. Joker looked up at you, a growl on his lips. You saw him glare at Frost who offered an apologetic smile.

You frowned but still moved till you were sitting next to him. You noticed the man he was talking to flicked his eye over you appreciatively even though he had a woman on his arm.

You didnt listen to what was being said instead focusing on stretching your legs and letting the cool air refresh you.

“-so you think we could switch for a night?” caught your attention.

Joker raised an eyebrow as you swung your legs onto the floor. “Weeellll,” he purred.

“I know you been eyeing her Joker, if you want her you can have her.” the man took the girls hand and handed her over to him. She giggled and you felt the heat rise in your face as the man licked his lips staring at you.

Standing you glared at J who blew you a kiss. “Dammit J! I am not some piece of furniture you can trade for your business!”

“Ooohhh, now doll dont be upset, lets hear the man out.” Joker cooed locking his hand around your wrist.

You pulled on your hand trying to free yourself from him as the slut touched J. It was on.

“Dont touch my J!” you yelled launching yourself at her. Your fist conected with the right side of her face. For a second you could see how contorted her face was and you smirked as she flew to the floor.

Joker pulled you back holding your arms up behind you, twisting painfully. You whimpered as he pulled you close to him, “Doll,” he growled in your ear, “you’re being a bad bad girl. Daddy is doing business and here you go making a ruckus, FROST!” he yelled. You yelped as he threw you at Frost who caught you before you fell to the ground.

“FUCK YOU JAY! IM SO DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! IM DONE! YOU HEAR ME?!” you yelled holding onto Frost.

Joker growled, “really? Are you done now?” he asked you as he stepped over to you in two strides, his hand closed around your neck hard and he shoved you roughly into Frost pinning you to his nost trusted henchmans chest.

“Boss-“Frost began his large hands holding your upper arms.

Joker narrowed his eyes at you as you struggled to breathe, “Frost lock her in my room. I’ll deal with her when i get there.”

You took in great breaths as he finally released you, tears welled up in your eyes as Frost swept you up into his strong arms.

“Shh, now miss…it’ll be okay.” he whispered into your hair as you let him carry you out.

You were quiet on the drive back to the mansion, except for a few sniffles and you let Frost lead you in. “Frost…your not gonna lock me in are ya?” you asked standing by the door.

Frost gave you a sad look, “he will be home before two.” he shut the door and you yelled in frustration kicking it as the lock slid into place.

“FROST! LET ME OUT OF HERE!” DAMMIT!“ you punched at the door. Still it didnt budge and you knew Frost wouldnt open the door. The image of Joker holding that sluts hand…you cried out in rage. Destroying the room made you feel slightly better. A new thought made you feel even more better. You found the duffle bag J kept stowed away in the closet, it was full of money. ‘In case of emergencies’ he had told you.  
Opening the window you dropped the bag to the grass below. “Hmm, not that high.” you murmured throwing a second duffle over with a few things you had packed.

Taking a deep breath as you hung from the window ledge you let go.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

It had been a week.

A rough week, no contact from Joker at all, a little more than miffed you lifted your chin and struggled to keep on with what you knew you had to do as a productive member of society.

You had managed to have a peaceful week without him. Had gotten a place under an alias and even were starting a job. It was nice.

The job was at a little travel agency just around the corner from your flat. It was simple enough, Talk with people about where they wanted to go, find them tickets, a hotel to stay at and take their money. you were good at that. whenyou had free time you checked your phone, still no call or even a text from him. Maybe he really didnt care. You dropped your chin on your hand a frown crossing your features.

why did you always miss him more?

“I wonder who would let such a beautiful woman such as yourself frown? I am pretty sure I would do anything to keep her smiling.”

You looked up to see a tall sturdy man walking into the office. You recognized him, it was the guy from the club!!! You rolled your eyes, pulling the ‘out to lunch’ sign up and grabbing your purse standing. “I have nothing to say to you,” you shot at him. It was his fault that that slut had been there in the first place, and he had been the one to suggest a trade.

He hurried to stand in front of you, you could see his thugs take up the office behind him, shoulder to shoulder, thick muscular guys that knew how to handle themselves. you grew nervous, the only men you had to be around like them had been Jokers men. and you only trusted them. Look where that got you.

Still you were Y/N, nobody stood in your way, so you shoved past him, “Get out of my way, I only get an hour lunch and i wont waste it on the likes of you.”

“Now, now,” he chided grabbing your upper arm and pulling you back to stand in front of him. “Listen for on moment Y/N, yes I know I threw my lady friend at your man, but that was because sometimes when a man has the best thing in his hands for too long he forgets to treasure it. I wont.”

You perked an eyebrow, “Are you comparing J to a normal man?”

He chuckled, a rumbling sound that made you smile, “something else. Look we all know you two have had a falling out. Hes been seen with several women on his arm all week.” He watched as your smile crumbled and you looked down. So, you had been replaced after all. He lifted your chin so you looked at him. “I, Viktor Mikhailov, vow to treat you like you should be treated.”

Squaring your shoulders you set you jaw, “I wonder if thats what you said to that woman you took the other night? I am not some piece of property that you can trade off at a whim!”

He growled, it sounded weak to you, instantly comparing it to Jays kind of growl. “You have no choice in the matter.”He bit out, “Youre not protected by the Joker anymore.”

You pulled your arm out of his grasp, “I dont do nothing I dont wanna and you certainly dont get to make any demands of me nor will you-” he scooped you up in his arms, “Fucking let go of me!” you yelled your expensive new heels falling to the ground below you as he began walking out with you. You yelled out in anger as he pawed at your ass his men chuckling.

“Big mistake!” you yelled, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling yourself up far enough so that you could reach around his neck. He growled as you locked your arms, cutting off his air supply. his fist caught your hair and you yelped as he jerked your head back, losing your grip he pulled you off his shoulder slamming you into the ground with such force it knocked the air from your lungs. Gasping you tried to sit up, only to see a fist before everything went dark.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Frost winced as Joker growled throwing his desk askew. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’VE LOST HER?!” he growled dangerously, his eyes flickering over the three men that he had assigned to watch you. They had been doing a good job, keeping out of sight, apparently they kept too far out of sight.

They had gone in to check on you after you didnt leave at your scheduled clock out time and had found the police taking statements from the employees there.

They had managed to pull away a woman who had been there while you had been. Intimidated to say the least, she had informed them that the new girl had been kidnapped by several thugs.

“Who has her?!” Joker asked, snarling as he grabbed his gun. He pointed it the man who shook, too afraid to speak. “Who. Has. Her?” he asked again.

“I dont know!” the man cried.

Frost looked away as Joker pulled the trigger and moved on to the next one. “Tell me what i want to know,” he asked softly of the second man.

“T-t-there was a main man! She said he had his eye on her! That he was…r-russian!” the second cried out.

Both men sighed in relief as Joker laughed and stepped back. “Did he have a name?” he asked perking an eyebrow.

“Viktor Mikhailov,” a woman in red said walking in. She slinked up to Frost and smiled up at him. “I am certain thats who took her. He was always going on about your woman, he was obssessed with her.”

“Hmmm,” Joker purred. He looked at the two before him and smiled. “Ha ha ha ha!” he gleefully pulled the trigger, bodies falling go the floor.

***

You woke with your head throbbing. Moving wasnt plausible, still you attempted to sit up. Thats when you realized you hands were bound, looking up you saw you were tied to a bedpost. 

“I see you are awake, that is good, I began to believe I would have to dump you somewhere.”

You scoffed, “you are so fucked!” you yelled as he sat next to you on the bed. He smiled at you, “when Jay finds out about this, you’re gonna wish he killed you before he’s through with you!”

“Mmm,” his hand slid up your calf, “I am not sure I follow?”

You felt panic set in as you realized you didnt have your skirt on. “Where are my clothes?” you asked nervously.

He smiled, you screamed as he leaned over you. “Scream all you want my little flower. No one is here to stop me. No one will be coming to save you. You are all mine, to do with as I want whether you like it or not. Joker doesnt want you. He doesnt care about you. You are alone. Unwanted, mine for the taking!“

You felt your heart sink, it was true, Joker always came for you after a day of your absence. You struggled as his large hands ripped at your top screaming for him to stop.

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

Jay hummed in your ear, making you giggle as he gently ran his hands up your sides. He was always gentle with you, as if he was afraid to break you. A soft chuckle left you making him look up and meet your eyes again. 

“HHhhmmm, whhhaaaat is so funny?” he asked nuzzling you.

“You know you do that?” you asked arching into his touch, Gods how he made you feel so sexy!

“Whats that my little Kitten?” he asked his voice turning into a light growl as he nipped at your midsection, his lips following his finger tips leaving little burning flames on your exposed skin. 

“You treat me...ahhh! As if I am made of glass at times!” You squirmed under him, your breathing coming out in little gasps. “Jaaayyyy,” your voice was a whine. You lived for these moments, where you saw him, Jay...YOUR Jay.

**

Pain made you gasp, bringing you out of the dream you had been indulging in. You dragged in a ragged breath. No, that hadnt been a dream, you had lived it, you had had that moment. 

Viktor came into view, chuckling, “It seems that you lost consciousness there for a moment. Glad you are back with us. You studied his face, he had been young and handsome once, now riding on former glory you could understand why he was envious of Jay. 

Jay had what this man once had, though Jay was more terrifying in your opinion. “You’ll have to do better than that,” you laughed, sounding a bit off kilter even to your own ears. “You’ll have to do better than that!!!!” you laughed more freely now in a song song voice.

Viktor grimaced at your high pitched voice, “hit her.” he demanded.

You screamed as electricity shot through you. “YOU CANT HURT ME.... Im the ginger bread man!” you cried.

Viktor rolled his eyes, “She is making no sense. Get what information you can out of her and then get rid of her. At least what was between her legs was better than what is between her ears!” he bit out in contempt. “What now?” he asked as you sang.

‘My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release’

Again he rolled his eyes, “like i said, she has to know how his operation works, she’s been with him long enough, get it done, i am sick and tired of seeing her face!”

You gave it all  
You gave into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us

You give thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me

Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love 

“And I dont want to hear her voice unless she is screaming.” he started to walk away then paused, “as a matter of fact, make sure you record her screams for me. I would love to hear her screams even after shes gone.”

**

The first time you had seen Joker he had found you on the floor, after your then boyfriend had beaten you. He hadnt been able to tear his eyes off you and had scooped you up into his arms, ignoring the indignant cries of your boyfriend. “Get rid of him Frost.” Joker had growled, “Hello there little stray, would you like to come home with me?” Unable to form words you had only nodded, your arms finding their own way around his neck. “Hmm, yes you will do nicely.” he had laughed, carrying you away from your nightmare. “Tell me what your name is Kitten?”

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you answered mezmorized by the icy blue eyes before you. 

**

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home 

You would sing for him when he couldnt sleep. When he was irritated, sometimes Frost would come snag you up and drag you to wherever Jay was and he would beg you, to calm him. You would sing, it was the only thing you could do.

“Ha Ha Ha” you lifted your head weakly, the men around you not moving. You were dreaming again. The pain you were trying to block out causing you to hallucinate. You dropped your head, accepting it, if you were going to die, then you would die in the arms of the man who had saved you once. Even if he didnt want you anymore, he had tired of his stray kitten.

You loved honestly  
Did what you could release

I know in peace you go  
I won't relieve this love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you 

“HA”

“HA”

“HA”

People scattered as the building erupted in action. Assault rifles spitting out bullets, men in costumes breaking in the doors and shooting down the ones who were brave enough to run, hunting down those that hid and happily gunning them down. 

One man stepped in skipping happily amongst the chaos. He froze as his eyes landed on you, “OOooohhh, my Kitten!” He stalked forwards taking in your state. “FROST!” he growled cutting you down and sweeping you up in his arms. Frost came forwards, accepting you in his arms as Joker handed you over. “Take her home. Get her a doctor, and clean her up.”

Frost nodded, he had only seen his boss like this once before. He knew to get out tje way and get out of the way fast. Joker turned from him, his maniacal laughter echoing off the walls as he stepped forwards. God help that idiot who had touched you. He thought of the three men who had been watching you, the one who had lost you and he was slight grateful they had already been taken care of since he hated the thought of what would have happened.

**

You gave it all  
You gave into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us

You give thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me

 

Your eyes fluttered open, his gravely voice slid over you. It wasnt often he sung for you, but when he did it was nothing less than sweet honey, always making you melt. “Another dream,” you muttered softly, he turned to you smiling as you reached out to touch him holding back at the last moment. You were afraid if you touched him he would disappear, this was a dream. Another hallucination. “Oh, baby!” you cried, tears falling, “Im so sorry!”

“Woah there, there Kitten,” he purred moving to lean over you and kissing the top of your head. 

You felt your chest tighten as his lips lingered on your skin. “You’re real!” you cried, immediately wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his body down on top of yours. You hissed in pain as he landed on you for a split second. He immediately pushed himself up off you just hovering above you.

“Kitten,” he growled, “You must be careful. You have a lot of injuries..”

“No, I dont care. Please Jay!” your voice broke as you whimpered, “I have to feel you next to me!”

He grunted and then slid into the bed next to you, pulling you into his arms gingerly. He chuckled softly as you buried yourself into his side. Small moans of pain escaping you. “Kitten, be careful, your bandages.”

“I dont care! You might disappear!” You cried desperately clinging to him. 

“You are spoiled rotten, this is what i get for picking up strays,” he laughed kissing you. He forced you to look at him, kissed the tip of your nose, your eyelids, your forehead, and finally your lips. You whimpered, as you kissed him back. “What was that Kitten?”

“Your doing it again.”

“Whats that?” he asked with a low growl. 

“I am not made of glass, I wont break,” you told him.

He chuckled, “No, I know that,” his piercing blue eyes locked on y/e/c, “Trust me Kitten I know that.”

***


End file.
